Not Her Turn To Hurt
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Robin had scarred and used her, but as she watched his eyes dart towards Jinx, she couldn't help but think that it wasn't her turn to hurt this time. In fact she doesn't even have to think about Robin, until he wants her back that is. Speedy/Rae/Rob! Unclear of who gets the girl at this point!
1. Star and Jinx

Nope, do not own the Teen Titans…

Sorry, this is incredibly short, but I just had to write it! This is yet another take on Robin leaving Raven for Star! It also kind of reflects one of my own relationships.

* * *

The pain was almost unbearable to Raven. Her and Robin had seemed so happy, they had seemed to be so perfect, and then, just like that, he left her.

Not only that, he left her for her best friend. Now she felt her heart twist and writhe as Robin and Starfire whispered sweet little nothings to each other on the couch, and occasionally kissed.

Raven felt used, she felt manipulated. Robin had been her first love, and she had trusted him. How could she have been so stupid? She fell for every little lie he told her. Just a day ago, she had been in Star's place on the couch.

It hurt like Hell knowing that he had never really been there for her, not truly. She had given everything for that relationship, for him and it was all for nothing. She was just an object to him, just another trophy in his case.

How could he have done this to her? He had promised her forever, he had promised he would never hurt her, but here she stood torn to pieces because of him. He wasn't special, he didn't care, he was just like the rest. He had meant the world to her, but she had meant nothing to him.

She would have given her life for his, but he would sell her out for himself in a second. He had never truly given her his heart. She was just a toy to him, and she was tired of being played with.

And Starfire? She wasn't her friend at all, she might have been in the beginning but now she knew, Star didn't care about her at all. The sorceress should have known when a few weeks ago Star had said that 'her and Robin' were not really a great match. She should have known by the alien's little nudges towards Raven to dump Robin.

Starfire had known all along, and she had stabbed Raven in the back. Their so called 'friendship' meant nothing to Star. She didn't care for Raven at all.

So as Jinx walked by the couch in the common room, and Robin's eyes darted to the pink haired sorceress while he released Star's hand to go flirt with her, Raven couldn't help but think: _It's not my turn to be hurt this time._

* * *

Review!

***Important to certain people***

Hey there! I have a bit of a challenge for you all! I'll write a chapter fic, that's right a chapter fic with any pairing you like, if you win this!

Now, for the challenge, I want you to write a holiday themed one shot! That means any holiday celebrated sometime in the winter, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, Eid (I know that wasn't celebrated in the winter but whatever), New Year, Chinese New Year, etc.! When you post it, put in the summary of the story that it's for Nkcandygirl's holiday challenge, and PM me when you post it so I know to look! If you want to do this, it must be done by 12/25!

You must include one of these objects as a major theme:

Toilet Paper

Cookies

Blood

Calculator

Ceiling Fan

Grass

Crown

Turducken (You may have to look this one up)

Brush

Teeth

Some of these are really strange, so I hope you can come up with something creative! Now, shows you can do the one shot for include:

Teen Titans

Generator Rex

Winx Club

Level Up

Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5

Code Lyoko

W.I.T.C.H.

Scooby Doo

Young Justice


	2. He Wants Her Back

Nope, do not own the Teen Titans!

This chapter is dedicated to Petriorchgirl13! You're awesome! The continuation of this story is just for you!

* * *

_So as Jinx walked by the couch in the common room, and Robin's eyes darted to the pink haired sorceress while he released Star's hand to go flirt with her, Raven couldn't help but think: It's not my turn to be hurt this time._

Raven couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the situation. Robin was in front of her, on his knees, begging her to come back to him.

"Please Rae! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you!" He begged.

"So you're telling me you cheating on me with Starfire was not meant to hurt me?" Raven asked.

"Yes Rae! Those other girls mean nothing to me! Please! I'm withering away without you! I need you, I'm dying!"

"Alright Robin, just answer me one question-" Robin interrupted her.

"Yes! Anything!" He said.

"Why should I care?" She asked simply.

He looked at her wide eyed, "What?" Was all he could muster from his mouth.

"Why should I care that you're miserable? Why should I care that you're hurting? You didn't care when I was scared. I was all alone." She said.

"I spent weeks crying in my room. I contemplated killing myself. I had lost all of my happiness. I had no self-confidence, and where were you when I needed you?" She looked him dead in the eye.

He diverted his eyes from her harsh gaze and answered her, "With Star." He mumbled quietly.

Raven put her hand around her ear, "What was that Robin?"

"With Starfire." He said a little louder.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to speak up. I didn't hear you." She leaned towards him.

"I was with Starfire!" He yelled and began to sob.

"I'm sorry Rae. I need you." He whispered, looking into her eyes with vulnerability.

"Too bad, because I don't need you anymore." She spat at him and walked away, tears streaming down her face. If that was supposed to make her feel better, then why did she feel even more shitty?

* * *

Review! Oh and I admit people are OOC but I intend to fix that soon! I have to admit, I was inspired by Avril Lavigne's "Losing Grip"! Oh, and I'm thinking this'll be Rob/Rae! You know what?! Why don't you guys help me out?! I'll post a poll on my profile on who Raven should be with! Vote on it, it'll be up today!


	3. Can Titans East Come Over?

I don't own Teen Titans!

Chapter dedicated to WhiteRaven3713! Thank you for all your wonderful ideas and conversation!

So, the poll thing was interesting! Robin, Speedy, Beast Boy, and Kyd Wykkyd all tied! So I decided to make this a Speedy/Rae/Rob! And WhiteRaven3713 convinced me to do the love triangle so here it is! I haven't decided who gets the girl yet! There's another poll up on my profile about which of my stories is your favorite so vote!

* * *

_"Too bad, because I don't need you anymore." She spat at him and walked away, tears streaming down her face. If that was supposed to make her feel better, then why did she feel even more shitty?_

And now he was just picking at her raw wounds and cuts.

"You're so beautiful Star." Robin murmured as he ravaged Starfire's neck with his lips on the couch.

"You think they could at least be a little classy. There's bedrooms for this shit." Raven chuckled as Beast Boy stood next to her.

"Something I can do for you Beast Boy?" She asked as she leaned against the counter, unable to keep her jealousy filled eyes from the couple on the couch.

"Firstly, I was wondering if you were doing any better."

"I'm fine Gar." She snapped and a glass behind her exploded.

Raven sighed and got the broom, "Secondly?"

Beast Boy shifted nervously, "Well, since Robin's going out with Star tonight, and you're second in command so I wanted to ask you for permission about something."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Permission about what?"

"Well, we were wondering if Titans East could come over to hang out tonight?" Raven sighed. Would it really be a good idea to have them over?

Bumblebee was her friend. Aqualad and her had a good friendship as well. Mas y Menos were always sweet to her and made her smile (she knew how to speak Spanish). And Speedy was interesting, if anything he kept her entertained. And she did need to get her mind off of Robin…

And then, Beast Boy morphed into a kitten, and showed her the face. He just won.

"Alright! Fine!" Raven gave in. Who knew? Maybe this would be exactly what she needed.

* * *

Review! Uh oh! Looks like we're about to add Speedy to the equation! Guess we'll see what happens! Don't forget to check out that poll! I might make BB a love interest in the future but right now I like him as Raven's friend!


	4. Titans East and Bonding

I don't own the Teen Titans…

Guest- Thank you!

* * *

_"Well, we were wondering if Titans East could come over to hang out tonight?"_

_"Alright! Fine!"_

Raven sighed. She pulled her black eye bordering mask and jumpsuit off and pulled her pin drop straight hair from its confines in its ponytail.

She had just thrown on a pair of black jeans, a red tank top, finger gloves, and flat boots. No wonder why Robin dumped her, she wore dark clothes, had grey eyes, pale skin, and straight black hair. Talk about creepy, she entered the common room and sat on the floor.

"Hey hey hey, party people!" Speedy make quite an entrance.

"Speedy, my man!" Cyborg high- fived the archer.

"Hey everyone!" Aqualad called and walked in.

"Hola!" Mas y Menos ran in with a bouquet of purple roses and immediately gave them to Raven, causing the dark woman to smile.

"Even Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb get more luck with her than me…" This simply caused Raven to inwardly smirk.

"RAVENNNNNNNNNNNNN!" And, Bumblebee was here.

"Bee, he-" Raven was cut off by Bumblebee's tight hug.

"I'm going to kick that Boy Blunder's ass to kingdom come! And Star? That bitch! I will make sure she rots in Hell! That little backstabber! Has Bird Brain talked to you lately?! Spill!" The girl finally let go of Raven.

"Um, yeah he has…" Raven muttered.

"You know what? We'll talk about it later. What do you say BB, Speedy, and you go get a movie and Sparky, the twins, Aqualad, and I will go get some pizza?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sounds good to me." Raven shrugged and grabbed the keys to her black motorcycle. Speedy and Cyborg grabbed their keys as well.

"Guuuuuys! How am I supposed to get there?" Beast Boy whined.

"You're not riding with me." Raven took a step back.

"Looks like you're flying." Speedy immediately said.

"So what kind of movie do you guys want to get?" Aqualad asked. Of course, the all-out war began.

Thirty minutes, and a cranky Bumblebee later…

"Okay so that's three votes for horror, one vote for romantic, two for comedy, and two for action." The leader of Titans East said irritated, "So horror wins, get over it!" She spat out before anyone could speak up.

Raven decided to approach the second all-out war, "Now, what kind of pizza?

Thirty minutes, and a seething Raven later…

"Cheese wins! Let's go! Everyone out!" Raven yelled and went to the garage. Everyone headed to their designated vehicles and BB morphed into a pterodactyl.

At the video store…

"Wicked Scary 2? Is that really a good idea after the last incident?" BB teased.

"Shut up." The sorceress whacked him upside the head and walked to the register.

"Well hello there…" The guy working said in a flirtatious tone.

Raven simply rolled her eyes, "Just ring up the movie."

"Whatever you say hottie." He winked. As he was about to hand the movie to her, he stopped and pulled it back.

"How about a kiss?"

"You're a creep." Raven hissed but the guy maintained his sleazy behavior.

Now, Speedy was fairly aware of his reputation of using women. But there was a difference, the girls he had his fun with were sluts. Not girls like Raven. She deserved to be respected. Men should be kissing the ground she walks on. And he was severely annoyed right now.

"Hey man. Just give her the movie." The red headed archer walked up to him. The guy complied.

Speedy scoffed as they walked out, "Guy didn't mind acting like an ass in front of a girl, but freaks out when a boy comes up."

Raven chuckled, "I think you're taking this more personally than me."

"Well, you're a woman of high integrity. You deserve to be treated well." Speedy shrugged.

"Thanks Speedy. You've been really sweet tonight." She said and walked to her motorcycle.

* * *

I'm thinking girl talk between Bee and Rae and confrontation with Robin and Starfire next chapter, how does that sound? Anyways, review!

There's a poll on my profile about TT pairings, so check that out and vote!


	5. Girl Talk

Don't own Teen Titans!

Guest- I updated! And glad you liked the twist!

Guest- Robin 'tis a douche! But, I don't think I'll bash Star too much, and Raven might possibly end up with Robin!

Stormixbaby- Yeah, I haven't had the best love life. And Speedy is indeed sweet! And, here is the Rae/Bee girl talk! With a twist of course!

* * *

_"Thanks Speedy. You've been really sweet tonight."_

"Oh gosh, Bee, I swear I hate my life!" Raven grumbled into her pillow. She and Bumblebee were wearing their PJs, conversing on the purple haired girl's bed.

The sorceress's friend was getting a headache just hearing about Raven's dilemma, "Wait, wait, wait! So let me get this straight. You hate Robin, but you love him?"

"Yes!" Raven threw the pillow at the wall.

Bumblebee sighed, "Could you possibly elaborate for me?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't even know how that's possible! How do you hate and love someone at the same time?!" Raven fell back onto her pillows.

"Okay, fine, we'll come back to that. You said Robin talked to you?"

"Yeah, he said he missed me and he was going to die without me."

"Say what now?! Why did he leave you in the first place if he loved you that much?"

"That's what I said!" Just then, a knock rang on Raven's bedroom door. The sorceress got up to answer it.

"Hello Friend Raven!" Starfire's cheery voice met her.

"Starfire, hey." The purple haired girl said awkwardly. She hadn't talked to the alien since- since the whole Robin thing.

"I heard your voices coming from the room, and our other friends told me you were having a sleepover! I knew you must have forgotten to invite me so I have brought my stuff!" Starfire said cheerily and began floating through the door when Raven's hand quickly shot out and blocked the Tameranean from entering the doorway.

She stared at the girl with her cloudy grey eyes. Her alien friend seemed so sweet and innocent. Raven knew that her friend really didn't know how wrong what she done was. But, something inside her wouldn't bring her to forgive the princess. She doubted it ever would.

"How clueless are you?" Raven asked, meanly. The girl's innocent eyes looked at Raven.

"Excuse me friend?"

"You know, sometime I wonder whether you're just naïve enough to not really know what's happening, or you're just plain stupid? But then I come to the realization that with your slutty clothes choice, well no one could possibly naïve enough to wear that, so you must be a retard."

"What?" Starfire's sweet eyes began to sparkle with tears.

"Aw, I didn't hurt your feelings did I, Troq?" Raven couldn't stop herself. The words just fell out, but for some reason, she wouldn't take them back. She wasn't sorry for saying them, not in the slightest. She meant it.

Starfire burst into tears and ran to her room, leaving Bumblebee wondrously staring at the sorceress.

"Raven, that was low."

"So what? Now you're taking her side?" Raven's eyes bore into her friends, and Bumblebee kept quiet for a little.

"No, of course not."

* * *

Review! Still undetermined if Speedy or Robin will get Raven, but that triangle will be in this story for sure! By the way, Troq was the term Val Yor used for Star! Google it, if you don't know what I'm talking about! Look at the guy's picture, I'm positive you'll know what I'm talking about when you see it and if you watched the show! By the way, yes Raven does have black long hair, and grey eyes in this story!

And, check out the super cool community, The Dark Bird! We have amazing Raven centric stories!


	6. Some Thoughts and A Guy Talk

I don't own Teen Titans…

Thanks so much to Snix7 for all your help with the update schedule!

A very kind user convinced me to continue writing so I decided to not take a break! Amazing what readers can do in a single day!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing! Please keep it up!

Will Smith- Yeah, I'm completely aware of that, but in all honesty, my heart's not really in this story so much! It was just supposed to be a one shot, but I was pushed to continue! I guess it was only a matter of time before before somebody called me out on my crap! Anyways, if you want better paced stories, I would check out some of my other ones! Thanks for your honest review!

* * *

_Raven couldn't stop herself. The words just fell out, but for some reason, she wouldn't take them back._

_Starfire burst into tears and ran to her room._

Starfire really didn't know what she had done wrong. Why was Raven so mean to her?

The alien may have been oblivious, but even she had noticed that these past few weeks Raven had become colder and colder toward her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey Speedy, want to go for a ride?"

"Sure Rob. Where to?"

"You know that bar on Creek and 43rd?"

"Yeah, meet you there."

The two got on their bikes and took off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTT

At first Starfire just blamed it on the 'Aunt Flow'. But this had been going on for weeks.

What had changed? She had thought that Raven and her were becoming closer. They were starting to become close friends. They meditated, went shopping occasionally, and even cooked together sometimes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So, how've you been Dick?" Speedy mocked his friend's name as they sat on the bar stools.

"Not so good."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm stuck."

"Again, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I don't know if I should keep pursuing Star, or go after Raven."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

What was different? Nothing major had happened. Beast Boy had gotten a new video game, Cyborg completely fixed his car, Raven and Robin had broken up, and oh gosh… No wonder why her friend hated her.

**Starfire and Robin had gotten together.**

* * *

Review! Please! Sorry it's so short! Homework!

So, how do you think Speedy will react to what Robin said? What about Star? What do you think she'll do with her new revelation?


	7. Friendships Crumbling

Don't own Teen Titans!

**Okay, first point, I really need your help: I can't choose who should end up with Raven so please vote on my profile about that!**

So, I read back on some of the reviews for Chapter 5, and one of them, in particular brought a smile to my face. Razer11's! This chapter is dedicated to you, Razer11!

**AS FOR THE REVIEWS: THE AMOUNT IS DROPPING! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Thank you to ahsakalo, Snix7, SxR, and ilikehats2 for reviewing! You all are amazing! Love ya!

SxR- Thanks so much! Here's the update!

* * *

_"I don't know if I should keep pursuing Star, or go after Raven."_

_No wonder why her friend hated her._

**_Starfire and Robin had gotten together._**

"Raven, was that really necessary? I mean, are you going to let a guy get in between Star and you?" Bumblebee asked her friend while taking a seat on the couch in the common room.

The sorceress rolled her eyes, and pulled a drink out of the fridge, "Oh yeah, because our friendship was so great in the first place."

"Don't say that. You know Star used to mean the world to you. Don't go trashing all the good times you had with her just because of what you two are going through right now."

"She hurt me, Bee. I will never forgive her. Ever. Now, can we get on with the movie?"

"No, we cannot Raven. Even if she did something bad to you, is it right for you to treat her the same way? Come on, I know you're better than that."

"What do you want me to say? Sure, she used to be my sister, but not anymore. That scum could never be my family."

"You can pick your friends, but you can't pick your family."

Just as Raven was about to retort, one of the two masked heroes in the tower entered the room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin sighed in his room. Something felt wrong about it. He should follow Speedy's advice.

That didn't mean it couldn't feel wrong.

Speedy was an outsider looking in. That meant he saw things without a clouded or prejudice opinion.

So, he would follow his friend's advice and cross his fingers.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Speedy walked into the common room to find Raven and Bee in there.

"Oh hey girls, what are you up to?"

"Just going to watch Wicked Scary 5, you interested?"

"Sure." He smiled, and took a seat next to Raven. He put his arm on the back of the couch behind her, and noticed her blush.

The movie began, but Speedy wasn't really paying attention. He was staring at the girl next to him.

Raven was lovely. Every time a faint smile graced her features, he couldn't help but smile himself. Spending time with her made his guilt about the advice he gave to his friend fade away.

At the same time, her beauty made him feel guilty. Who was he to stop someone else who might also enjoy her company? What made him better than anyone else?

In the end, he knew he wanted a chance to have something with Raven. So what if he lied to Robin a little?

_"I don't know if I should keep pursuing Star, or go after Raven."_

_"I think you should stick with Star."_

* * *

**REVIEW!**

Oh my gosh people, what happened to the bros before hoes rule?! First Robin gets between Star and Rae, and then Raven's starting to ruin Speedy and Robin's friendship! Come on!


	8. Friendship Wins!

I do not own Teen Titans.

Thanks, WhiteRaven3713, animalsavior, and Snix7 for reviewing previous chapter!

Last chapter of this story! Thank you to all reviewers/readers/followers/favoriters!

* * *

_"That scum could never be my family."_

_"You can pick your friends, but you can't pick your family."_

_"I think you should stick with Star."_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It echoed in her head over, and over again.

_"How clueless are you?"_

_"You know, sometimes I wonder whether you're just naïve enough to not really know what's happening, or you're just plain stupid?"_

_Starfire and Robin had gotten together._

_Starfire and Robin had gotten together._

_Starfire and Robin had gotten together._

_Starfire and Robin had gotten together._

What kind of friend was she?

Starfire knew perfectly well what she had to do. She got up, and walked out of her room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"WHAT?" The booming explanation was heard all over the tower.

Raven teleported straight to Robin's room, followed by Mas y Menos and Beast Boy who flew over.

"What's going on?" The changeling banged on the door.

Cyborg, Speedy, Bumblebee, and Aqualad came running.

"Is everyone alright?" Cy asked.

"Robin's in his room, and Starfire's not here." Raven said.

"Rae, do you know Robin's security code?" The sorceress nodded. She punched in a few numbers, and the door opened.

The teens stood where they were, looking at the two occupants in the room. Robin was standing by his bed, in an aggressive manner, while Starfire stood by the desk, arms crossed.

"Yo man, what's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah dude, we could heard your yelling from outside of the tower." Aqualad commented.

Robin growled, "Starfire's breaking up with me."

Beast Boy had been living with his friends long enough to know things were about to get personal, and so he left. Aqualad, and Mas y Menos followed him.

Meanwhile, Raven just knew she was going to get stuck in this conversation, as did Speedy, so they stepped into the room. Bee and Cyborg also stepped in, wanting to support their friends, or prevent someone from possibly killing someone else. The door shut behind them.

"Why did you break up with Robin, Star?" Raven asked, calmly.

"Because I want to be your friend again, I-I finally realize what I have done, and I want you to know how sorry I am. Our friendship means more to me than any boy could, Raven."

"Yeah, Rae, I'm sorry too. I love you, you mean the world to me." Robin said.

"Woah, Raven, are you sure it's such a good idea to forgive him? He hurt you, remember?" Speedy spoke up.

The other masked boy gave a skeptical look, "Since when do you get a say in her life?"

The archer scoffed, "Oh yeah, like you have a say in it."

"Answer my question." Robin took a step towards the Speedy.

"Why should I?"

"Answer my question." Their leader replied with more force.

"Fine, I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend."

Robin's eyes widened, before narrowing in fury, "You asshole, you tricked me into picking Star so you could have Raven all to yourself." He grabbed Speedy by the collar, and pushed him against the wall.

The archer gave a sarcastic laugh, "Oh no, you picked Star all by yourself, all I had to do was boost your confidence in your choice." He pushed the other hero off of him.

"I'm going to kill you." Robin charged.

"Shut up." Raven's monotone voice intervened.

The two fighting men looked at her.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Rae?" Speedy asked, hastily.

"Let's start over Raven, please?" Robin tried to speak over him.

"First of all, I am not some piece of meat to be fought over, I am a person, a person who, need I remind you, could kick both of your asses."

Everyone stood still, eyes on the angry sorceress.

"Secondly, Speedy, I don't even know you. I met you for the first time a month ago in a team bonding exercise. We've watched a couple movie with the other Titans, sure, but I don't know anything about you."

"And Robin, quite simply put, you are a jackass. You can't just barge around the tower thinking you can get any girl you want, that's just not how life works. People have feelings."

"So, no, I will not be going out with either of you," She paused and grabbed Star, and Bee's arms, "But, I will be going out to the mall, with my friends."

The three girls walked out of the room, friendship never to be destroyed again.

The boys however stood with their mouths open is shock before Cy spoke up,

"What just happened?"

* * *

YOU GO RAVEN! **Anyways, review?**

Thanks to all readers/reviewers/followers/favoriters of this story!

Special thanks to:

Snix7

WhiteRaven3713

animalsavior

SxR

ilikehats2

ahsokalo

Alchemist15

Razer11

Robin4thewin

Will Smith (A very special thanks to you for giving me some helpful advice! You actually helped me fix my writing technique in my other stories!)

Angel of Darkness 1214

Guest

I love RaeRedx

stormiXbaby

Ravens dark master

Guest

. .

Yahbuddy101

Guest

Lady Elvira

PetrichorGirl13

Aladin03

123RANDOMxPANIC

CookieSpells4

DarkSecrets4U

MarianaPg25

Mcsparkles86

MysteryGirl2401

Queen Marceline

RedFireBlast

Stubborn13

Teentitans-Fangirl7

Zonta

coolrockergirl

darkbutercup1

kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl

michelle415

unknown-for-life

FlopsyTheStingyDingo

KristinMiko16

Rachael Roth 93

kellie1999

raven-fan14


End file.
